


Rules for the bedroom

by JohnLockDivision



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockDivision/pseuds/JohnLockDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 (metaphorical) things that Sherlock won't let in his room, and one that he does.</p><p>Sherlock/John relationship from that awkward phase of 'Friends with benefits' to boyfriends.</p><p>Each chapter happens alongside the others, so timelines may be slightly confusing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing Beta Venvephe!

  1. **No talking about Mycroft**



The first time John experienced _a rule_ , he didn’t recognise it as one. 

He was wandering back to the flat after a shorter shift at the clinic than usual; Sarah had politely asked him to leave early, as his mind was elsewhere and he really was no help. 

He and Sherlock had slept together the night before, and although John knew this didn’t make it a relationship, he wasn’t adverse to the idea of ‘friends with benefits’. The problem was that he was confused. Completely and utterly confused. Last night had been quick, passionate and adrenaline-filled on the sitting room floor, and John had barely caught his breath before Sherlock had locked himself in his room. 

And now, as if that wasn’t enough, it seemed that John was about to be kidnapped by Mycroft.

Bloody brilliant.Taking a deep breath as the car rolled up beside him, John prepared himself before stepping into the car, slightly surprised to see Mycroft himself sitting there.

 

“Whatever you’re about to say, Mycroft, I’m not interested.” 

“Now, John. I merely wished to enquire as to my brother’s health.” 

“He’s fine.” 

“I’m sure he is. It’s not as if he has just slept with his flatmate who is famously heterosexual.” 

John met Mycroft’s raised eyebrow with silence. 

“Or...maybe not. John, what are your intentions where my brother is concerned?” 

John refused to make this easy for Mycroft; it was convenient that, at the moment, he really didn’t know what his intentions were, himself. 

“Come now, John. We are both grown men. We both have Sherlock’s best interest in mind. I merely wish to prevent as much pain as possible.” 

John couldn’t help but snort; they may both have Sherlock’s ‘best interest’ at mind, but where Mycroft would lock Sherlock in a cage to protect him, John would instead stay beside Sherlock, and patch him up afterwards. 

Sensing that John wasn’t going to tell him anymore, Mycroft signalled to the driver and the car slid to a stop infront of Baker Street. John scrambled out, slamming the door in Mycroft’s smug face.

 ~~~

John stormed into the flat, making as much noise as possible to alert Sherlock to his presence. He barged into Sherlock’s room, surprised to find it unlocked. 

“Your _sodding brother_ just kidnapped me - _again_!” 

John continued to rant about everything from Mycroft’s stupid umbrella to ‘common bloody courtesy’, following Sherlock as he sighed and heaved himself out of bed, into his dressing gown and onto the sofa. 

Eventually John calmed down enough to notice that Sherlock had fallen asleep on the sofa. John rolled his eyes, covered Sherlock with the afghan, and retreated to his room, vowing to have the conversation with Sherlock some other time.

~~~

 

This behaviour continued through their relationship and into their _relationship_ , although it took some time for John to recognise the pattern. 

It was only as they were drifting to sleep one nightand John happened to mention that he had rejected yet another of Mycroft’s offers that John realised he had said something wrong.

Sherlock, eyes barely open, was struggling to free himself from his nest of sheets and in order to get out of bed. 

John would have thought it funny if he weren’t so tired. Placing a hand onto Sherlock’s chest he urged him back down onto the mattress, smiling softly as Sherlock’s eyes closed almost as soon as his head returned to the pillow. 

 

“And where were you off to?” John asked gently as he placed his head upon Sherlock’s chest. 

“Sitting room.” 

“Why?” 

“Mycroft.” 

“Mmm, you can deal with him tomorrow.” John murmured ashe felt Sherlock slip into sleep, with John following shortly behind.

~~~

 

Upon waking, John had a vague recollection of Sherlock mentioning Mycroft as he had attempted to leave their bed the night before, and John realised he had to shut down any wild plans for revenge that Sherlock might have. 

Noticing his partner was beginning to wake beside him, John reached out to run a finger through Sherlock’s curls, something they both enjoyed. Sure enough, Sherlock was soon purring. 

“Mmm, morning.” 

“Morning, sleepy.” 

Sherlock opened his eyes to the glorious display of a bare-chested John Watson smiling at him, and immediately leaned over to kiss him. Drawing back, Sherlock noticed the question in John’seyes, and raised aneyebrow. 

John had barely mentioned Mycroft’s name before he was greeted to the sight of Sherlock trying to escape bed so quickly he fell out of it in a tangle of sheets.

 

“Sherlock! Jesus! Are you ok?”

 

John leapt out of bed and into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.He returned to an empty bedroom, Sherlock now on the sofa instead, wrapped in a sheet and still half asleep.

John sat beside Sherlock, leaning over to dab at the new graze on his head, before checking Sherlock’s limbs for any sprains.Once he had treated the other minor wounds the fall had cost (a little carpet burn, and a bruised ego), John looked Sherlock in the eye.

 

“Care to tell me what all that was about?” 

“Mycroft.” Sherlock muttered, casting his eyes down. 

“Yeeesss?” 

Sherlock sighed.“In the bedroom John.” 

“Okay...” 

John and Sherlock’s frowns mirrored each other. 

“I refuse to talk about him in our bedroom!” 

“Right...okay. Got it; no talking about Mycroft in our room.” 

Sherlock let out a breath of air and gave John a small smile, pleased that he finally understood.

 

And of course John understood completely; Mycroft could, and did, interfere everywhere else in their lives, but Sherlock wouldn’t stand for it in their bedroom. It was the one place Sherlock was his most vulnerable – both physically and emotionally. If Sherlock was poetic - which he wasn’t - he would claim it was where he put his heart, for his heart was John Watson, and his bed was where he belonged.


	2. No one-night stands or flings

  1. **Boyfriends only**



The second rule was the first one that John learnedby himself, after waking in his own bed a few weeks into their agreed ‘friends with benefits’ status, to the sight of Sherlock sleeping next to him.The fact that Sherlock was asleep wasn’t unusual in itself; it was the fact that he was asleep in _John’s_ bed. 

Casting his mind back, John couldn’t remember Sherlock spending the night with him before; most of their _encounters_ had taken place in the sitting room, high on adrenaline after a case. Of the few that had made it to his bed, Sherlock always seemed reluctant to stay –slipping out as soon as John had fallen asleep. 

In fact, they had never slept together in Sherlock’s bed at all – even though it would be the easier choice. 

Deciding he needed more proof for his theory – a voice in John’s head reminded him that, after all, you shouldn’t theorise until you have all the facts - John began to plan.

 

~~~

 

During their next few flings, John attempted to steer them towards Sherlock’s room, with Sherlock stubbornly resisting, always leading them to John’s room, which now seemed to replace the living room.

~~~

Eventually, John and Sherlock bowed to the inevitable and gave up the pretence of ‘more than friends,’ calling it what it was: partners, lovers, boyfriends - _a Relationship_. 

John spent the first morning after this step ensconced in Sherlock’s bed, looking about the room in which he had never had much cause to spend as much time in until now.For a man who often scorned sentiment, Sherlock’s room was full of it; a picture of a younger Sherlock and Mycroft stood on the nightstand, a hand-drawn poster of the periodic table hung on the wall, with ‘S. Holmes age 8 1/6 scribbled in one corner, and one of John’s ‘lost’ jumpers was conveniently placed under Sherlock’s pillow. 

John took in as much as possible, not knowing if being in Sherlock’s room was to be a one-off or a regular occurrence. 

Soon he felt Sherlock stir, wrapping around John and settling his head on John’s chest.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” 

It came out more as a mumble, with a slight lisp, but John caught it all the same.He looked down fondly at his boyfriend, and began stroking his hand through the curls. 

“I’ve never spent so long in here before; I can’t help being curious.” 

“Mm, s’annoying. You can look later.” 

John’s heart jumped at the thought of a _later_. 

“Well, I’ve no guarantee of when I’ll next be allowed in here, so I’m enjoying it while I can.” 

A small crease appeared in Sherlock’s brow.“Do you regret this?” 

“No, not at all.” 

“Good, I don’t either. This can be our room. Now shhh.Go back to sleep.” 

John couldn’t help but chuckle at Sherlock’s decisiveness; it earned him a whack on the chest from Sherlock, as he was now using John as a pillow. 

 

It was only as he was once more drifting off that John realised the second rule; Sherlock didn’t want his bed used for a one-night stand, or a fling. It was only once he knew John would be staying, that he wasn’t some passing fancy, that he trusted him enough to let him into his bed. 

Sherlock was definitely more sentimental than he let on.


End file.
